


День 50 - Не смейте его трогать даже пальцем

by Little_Unicorn



Series: В поле притяжения [50]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 00:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13065393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Они угрожали отрезать ему пальцы.





	День 50 - Не смейте его трогать даже пальцем

**Author's Note:**

> Цикл драбблов из серии «365 дней на 221Б».
> 
> A translation of "An almost gravitational pull (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) series"  
> ( https://archiveofourown.org/series/18638 ) by Anarion

Его пальцы. Они угрожали отрезать ему пальцы.

Именно в тот момент Шерлока охватили ярость и гнев на грани безумия.

Хотя, если быть честным, это произошло бы из-за любой части тела, которую они угрожали отрезать.

Впоследствии, в безопасности их постели, он держит Джона в объятиях и нежно целует его пальцы. Один за другим.

Джон пытается шутить, что уж чем-чем, а пальцами ему хвастаться нечего: они слишком короткие и, хоть и ловкие, не блещут красотой формы – и это правда, другие дети и особенно Гарри раньше его дразнили "кочашьей лапой", подразумевая, что у кошачьего следа короткие пальцы-точки.

Поэтому Шерлок начинает ему рассказывать, почему он любит его пальцы. Поскольку именно так у них и бывает: они обнаруживают, что другой в себе не любит, и любят это особенно.

– Я люблю наблюдать за твоими пальцами, когда ты держишь кружку. Мягкие, расслабленные. И когда ты держишь пистолет. Сильные, каждый мускул в боевой готовности.

– Я люблю твои пальцы, когда ты прикасаешься ко мне, чтобы привлечь моё внимание, направляешь меня, ведёшь меня.

– Я люблю твои пальцы, когда они лечат мои раны, исцеляют меня, когда они двигаются с определённой целью.

– Я люблю твои пальцы, когда ты прикасаешься ко мне в постели, сначала нежно, и они просто двигаются по моей коже. Затем – поглаживают, надавливают, сжимают. Я люблю их на мне. Во мне.

– А еще я люблю, когда после всего этого они отдыхают на моем теле, лёгкие как бабочки.


End file.
